Amor amargo
by EHBS
Summary: Él ya no era un niño de quince años que lo creía todo posible, ahora se limitaba a solo ver la realidad con una mentalidad en la que no cabía la palabra "amor". Se convirtió en un hombre de veinticinco años que solo mantiene relaciones abiertas, un descarado cínico y astuto Naruto había tomado lugar, porque para poder olvidarse de Uchiha había sido necesario cambiar completamente.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

"Para poder gozar de paz"

_Un chico con apenas quince años de edad se encontraba sobre la banca del parque central en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón; sin importarle el frío invernal que yacía, con sus ojos rojos de tanto derramar lágrimas y su labio inferior sangrando a causa de sus propios albinos dientes._

_Uzumaki Naruto era su nombre, de cabello rubio en punta, ojos azules como el agua y piel rosada, conocido por su alegre carácter, siempre animoso y escandaloso, con un fecundante espíritu en busca de su mayor anhelo._

_A los pocos minutos, otro joven mayormente apuesto, llegó corriendo tan fuerte que su aliento se entrecortaba. Al detenerse frente a Naruto, aguardó unos instantes para que su respiración se normalizara._

_Un varón de hebras azabaches, fanales profundos y abismantes, de piel palidezca y facciones perfectas. El orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke, una persona que era considerada como un tesoro, tal vez por la fortuna que heredaría al cumplir los dieciocho, o por esas habilidades que podían ser enumeradas y alabadas. Había un sinfín de ventajas que llevaba ese chico sobre los demás, tantas eran, que su carácter déspota y engreído podía ser ignorado y hasta incluso considerarse parte de su encanto. _

_Uzumaki era el afortunado novio del menor de los Uchiha, de aquella persona que tenía un aura impenetrable. Todo mundo podía juzgar, criticar y hablar sobre lo poco que encajaban, porque hasta hacía un par de meses, parecían no soportarse. Pero todos aquellos prejuicios de las personas no importaban, siempre y cuando no fueran la familia de Sasuke quienes se interpusieran. Y ese era precisamente el problema, porque ambos jóvenes comenzaban por tener dilemas debido a esa única razón._

_-Me he enterado de lo que te dijo Itachi-_

_El Uchiha fue el primero en romper el denso silencio, sin tomarse la molestia de pensar sus palabras._

_-Te enteraste bien-_

_Fue la corta respuesta por parte del otro lo que ocasionó esa mueca indescifrable en su rostro._

_Naruto a veces era un idiota sin remedio que ni siquiera llegaba a comprenderse a sí mismo. Estaba más que molesto, triste y abatido, y su novio por supuesto que no tenía la culpa, pero en aquel momento solo tenía en su mente una contrariedad que le perturbaba, y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse un segundo para buscar a los verdaderos responsables de su sentir. _

_Un largo y pesado suspiro se escuchó, y el chico de cabellos morenos se colocó justo al lado del rubio, lo miró fugazmente para luego desviar su apagada vista hacia el cielo grisáceo._

_-¿Lloverá?-_

_Se preguntó en voz alta._

_-Si solo has venido a decir tonterías te aconsejo que te vayas, Sasuke-_

_Naruto cubrió su boca después de terminar su fría frase, pues quería evitar que un sollozo se escapara de ella, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, las lágrimas ya habían hecho aparición y la imagen lamentable que había estado impidiendo que se viera, se exhibió._

_-Lo siento-_

_Esas dos palabras provenientes del egocéntrico Sasuke lo tomaron por sorpresa._

_-¿Qué?-_

_Con aquella interrogativa, giró su rostro hacia su acompañante, totalmente impactado y confuso._

_-¿Enserio me harás repetírtelo?-_

_El mayor se removió incómodo en su asiento y prefirió desconocer esa insistente mirada que no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso._

_-Me irrita que digas todo a medias, ¡Maldita sea!-_

_El rubio hundió su cabeza en el hueco que había entre sus muslo, colocó sus codos en ellos y entrelazó sus manos en su cuello._

_-Sasuke, créeme que cuando te digo que no te entiendo, siempre te has empeñado en arruinarlo todo, y yo ya estoy harto de eso-_

_Naruto creía que sus palabras no eran para nada fuertes, siempre habían mantenido ese tipo de relación, en donde expresaban lo que sentían directamente, actuaban de acuerdo a sus impulsos y sus discusiones constantemente llegaban a puntos extremos, y estaba tan acostumbrado a ello, que no se percató de la verdadera situación. Sasuke estaba vulnerable y afectado, aunque no aparentemente, tanto que un simple monosílabo podía causar todo un desastre en él, pero Uzumaki no era consciente de eso, de que el mismo hacía crecer esa inseguridad en su pareja._

_-No puedo adivinar lo que quieres que diga o haga, me disculpo a causa de los actos de mi familia y no encuentro otra manera para decirlo ¿Qué jodidos más quieres que haga?-_

_El de orbes azules se levantó de repente, exaltado y con su cara roja de cólera._

_-¡Más orgulloso no puedes ser! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo mal que lo estoy pasando por tu culpa!?-_

_El menor ni un solo momento había dejado de llorar, pero en aquel instante en que manifestó todas sus emociones en esos perturbadores gritos, su llanto cesó._

_-Naruto, no te comprendo-_

_Un Uchiha totalmente tranquilo ante sus actos, se paró de aquella banca y tomó a su novio de los hombros, para obligarlo a que lo mirase directamente._

_-El problema es ese, que tú nunca logras comprenderme-_

_El pelioscuro no soportó más y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, uno que le robó el aire y desvaneció en él cualquier rastro de duda o pena._

_-Te quiero-_

_Y con aquella sencilla declaración, el muchacho de cabellos amarillos sintió su corazón oprimirse y cuerpo temblar. A cambio solo pudo aferrarse a él con una desesperación y angustia que solo hacía preocupar al contrario._

_Eran una pareja de adolescentes que se amaban con una intensidad que no se podía describir con palabras. En aquel entonces ellos realmente creían en sus palabras y en la eternidad de ellas._

…

-¡Naruto, abre una maldita vez!-

Los fuertes golpes contra su puerta y los escandalosos gritos de su hermano mayor taladraron sus oídos como espinas, despertándolo de ese sueño que lo llevó a recuerdos lejanos de ese pasado que parecía nunca haber existido.

El hombre de ahora veinticinco años dejó perdida su mirada en el techo azulado de su habitación, viajó a través de sus memorias y evocó esos viejos tiempos en los que solía ser felizmente un loco enamorado.

-Naruto Uzumaki, eres un imbécil-

Se rió de sí mismo, y con una sonrisa divertida dibujada de sus labios, se levantó de la cama.

-¡Joder, Naruto!-

Se escuchó de nuevo la voz alterada de Deidara.

Después de colocarse las pantuflas y caminar con desgano, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un rostro demasiado molesto.

-Llevo aquí media hora, ¿Crees que no tengo otras ocupaciones?-

El rubio mayor pasó chocando su hombro frenéticamente con el de su hermano.

-Pues parece que no-

Naruto bostezó y estiró sus brazos, aún tenía mucho sueño.

-Sé que no quieres ni tocar el tema, pero es necesario, necesito que tomes decisiones respecto a tus acciones de la empresa-

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y cruzó su pierna, viéndole con extraño desasosiego.

-Hemos perdido a nuestro socio mayoritario, dado que la empresa está dentro de una pequeña crisis y las acciones han bajado de valor él las ha venido, a gente con mucho más poder y prestigio que "según" nos ayudará a salir del problema-

Uzumaki menor bufó exasperado.

-No sé cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que me importa poco lo que suceda con la empresa, sigue manejando mis acciones como hasta ahora, sigue siendo el buen presidente que eres y punto-

Deidara suspiró y se levantó para después caminar hasta la salida, pero antes de poner un pie afuera de la habitación, giró su faz y miró fijamente a su hermano.

-Nuestro nuevo socio es el grupo corporativo Uchiha ¿Sigue sin importarte?-

-¿Bromeas?

Soltó una risita nerviosa que delataba su estado de angustia.

-No puedo controlar las decisiones de esas otras personas, lo siento Naru, si hubiera podido evitarlo, lo habría hecho-

-No, está bien. Igual ha pasado mucho tiempo, no tiene importancia ya-

Pronunció el menor con una mirada extraña y una sonrisa falsa.

Y sin tener nada más para abogar, Deidara abandonó esa pieza, con una pesada sensación en su pecho, que iba aumentando por cada paso que daba.

…

El flash dio justo en su rostro.

-Odio esto.-

Susurró un varón de gafas oscuras, mientras avanzaba con paso apresurado por la extensión de aquel aeropuerto de Tokio, siendo protegido por una considerable cantidad de hombres de negro, de los ansiosos reporteros y fans emocionadas que se abalanzaban contra él.

Sasuke, el menor de los hermanos Uchiha, el joven empresario millonario, y talentoso escritor de pasatiempo, regresaba de su larga estadía en Londres, con aire más maduro y encantador. Ésa era la noticia del día.

Uchiha finalmente llegó a la salida, encontrándose con un mercedes negruzco, y recargado en él, a un hombre de traje bruno, mirada profunda y sonrisa pretenciosa.

-Hermanito, es bueno tenerte de vuelta-

Itachi lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, uno que Sasuke no correspondió, porque aquel acto hipócrita solo se le ocasionaba nauseas.

Y después de aquella escena, lo último que captaron las cámaras fue el auto arrancando a una gran velocidad.

-¿Listo para enfrentar a Fugaku?-

El mayor sonrió ladinamente, con su mirada concentrada en el camino.

-No quiero ni verlo.

Contestó deshaciéndose de sus lentes, mostrando su mirada agria, sin alguna emoción reflejada en ella.

-¿Sabes por qué te ha traído de vuelta?-

Y el otro aún seguía con esas interrogativas que solo lograban aumentar su dolor de cabeza.

-No.-

Sasuke sacó su rostro por la ventana, dejando que el aire lo golpeara con fuerza, cerrado los ojos en el proceso.

-Padre te explicará a detalle en cuanto te vea-

-Estoy cansado.

El de traje negro aumentó la velocidad.

-Te llevaré rápido a casa, entonces.

-No, llévame al hotel más cercano, me quedaré ahí hasta encontrar un departamento.

Itachi frunció el entrecejo, y apretó el volante.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de jugar al niño rebelde, Sasuke? La verdad es que me estoy hartando de su actitud problemática-

-No volveré a ese intento de hogar, digas lo que digas.-

Y esas fueron sus palabras finales, porque Itachi no se volvió a molestar en discutirlas.

…

Aquel día, un chico de cabello oscuro y piel blanca pasó por una renombrada joyería, compro un anillo costoso y una caja de plata en donde guardarlo. Finalmente esa noche declararía sus sentimientos a la persona que amaba, aun si tenía que arriesgarlo todo, lo haría.

Después de sus comprar, caminó hasta su un lujoso departamento situado en un vecindario tranquilo.

-Sai, pasa-

Deidara se encontraba ajustando su corbata azul con algo de trabajo.

-¿Ya te vas?-

Cuestionó mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual de la sala.

-Sí, voy tarde. Pero aguarda, le avisaré a Naru que estás aquí.

El pelinegro asintió para luego observarlo desaparecer entre los pasillos.

A los pocos minutos apreció un recién bañado Naruto, con una toalla rodeada en su cintura, y sosteniendo otra con la mano, mientras se secaba el cabello.

Sai no puedo evitar recorrer con su mirada el escultural cuerpo de su mejor amigo, se veía sensual, apetitoso, sexy.

Una sonrisa palurda se escapó de sus labios, pero en cuanto sintió una mirada confusa sobre sí, sacudió su cabeza tratando de esparcir aquellos indebidos pensamientos.

-¿Por qué no te molestas mínimo en ponerte algo encima?-

Sai se mostró indignado y Uzumaki sonrió divertido mientras se sentada enfrente de él.

-¿Desde cuándo te incómodas?- Cruzó su pierna con suavidad, haciendo que el otro tragara duro para reprimir sus ganas. –Eres tú Sai, no importa si estoy desnudo o no.

Aquella frase había ocasionado una pequeña molestia en su corazón. Naruto solo pensaba en el como un fiel amigo.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de hoy?-

Rápidamente quiso cambiar de tema, y de eso pudo darse cuenta el rubio, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia.

-Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Naruto lucía animado, pero era como si quisiera demostrar que estaba bien a propósito. Ese día estaba diferente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, el de orbes azules descubrió que su amigo lo conocía bastante bien, pero no se permitiría mostrarse tan afectado, no por algo que involucraba a loas Uchiha, no sufriría a causa de ellos, no más.

-Nada.-

Soltó una fresca carcajada, uno que logró calmar al otro.

-Bueno, pero te aviso, hoy después de la fiesta te mostraré un lugar sorprendente.

El de piel pálida había dado el primer paso para su confesión, ahora solo necesita valor para ejecutarla con éxito.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- Volvió a reírse escandalosamente. –Ok. Pero me darás dinero para el gas-

Sai asintió feliz y le regaló una extensa sonrisa, una que logró contagiarle.

…

Una fémina de cabello rubio entró a un lugar donde tres personas se encontraban decorando con globos, carteles y distintos adornos llamativo.

-¡Oigan!-

La mujer lucía emocionada, y los chicos presentes dejaron a un lado sus actividades y se acercaron a ella curiosos.

-Sasuke-Kun ha vuelto, lo acabo de ver en la tv-

Todos se asombraron por la noticia y se dedicaron mirada incomodas.

-¿Estás segura, Ino?, porque me quedó claro que nunca lo haría-

Un varón de cabellos castaños, con un enorme y blanco perro a su lado habló.

-¡Muy segura, Kiba!-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Te recuerdo que él se fue sin avisarnos, y ni siquiera una postal envió.

Otro hombre de pelambre tomado en una coleta alta se giró y caminó hacia donde estaba ante, para volver a retomar su trabajo.

-Shikamaru tiene razón Ino, a él nunca le importamos realmente, ¿Crees que ahora sí?-

Y el restante, un gordito de grandes mejillas finalmente agregó, con el cólera mostrado en sus facciones compungidas.

-Pero es nuestro amigo… -Musitó la rubia triste y herida.

-¿Y entonces, que quieres que hagamos?-

Kiba suspiró apenas perceptible.

-Lo invitaré a la fiesta de hoy-

Choji la miró sorprendido.

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-¿Por qué mentiría?-

Yamanaka demostró la seguridad de sus palabras con su expresión seria.

-¿Y Naruto?-

Esta vez fue el chico del canino quien cuestionó.

-No soy quién para decir sobre la relación de esos dos, pero creo que al menos será también algo bueno para Naruto, así podrían saldar cuentas pendientes-

Los dos sujetos suspiraron rendidos, y eso para Ino fue su entera aprobación.

…

Itachi se encontraba manejando de nuevo, después de haber dejado a su hermano en el hotel, él debía ir a tratar personalmente con los Uzumaki, nada más que pura formalidades.

Hoy conocería al tan afamado presidente Deidara, el hermano mayor del odioso de Naruto.

Aparcó su auto fácilmente y con paso firme, entró a los territorios de Uzumaki, la secretaria lo hizo entrar a aquella amplia oficina, en donde sus ojos captaron al rubio de cabello largo sentado detrás de su escritorio, jugando a tirar bolas de papel al cesto de basura colocado en el centro del lugar.

-Ah, pero si es Uchiha, tome asiento.

Deidara sonrió abiertamente y un Itachi contrariado por sus acciones, le hizo caso y se sentó.

-Creo que deberíamos discutir cierto términos de…-

Uchiha no pudo continuar su frase, porque se encontró mirando enfurecido como el otro hombre volvía a lanzar otra bola de papel sin prestarle atención.

-Oh sí, deberíamos terminar rápido con esas discusiones.

Itachi suspiró y asintió.

-Quiero poner a mi gente en el consejo de la administración-

-Esos puestos ya están ocupados-

-Ahora que el grupo corporativo Uchiha posee cuarenta por ciento de las acciones, al igual que los Uzumaki, creo que es factible considerar hacer cambios en la empresa-

Deidara apretó sus puños con fuerza, conteniendo toda su rabia en esa acción.

-Yo soy el presidente-

-El presidente de una empresa que está decayendo en la bolsa de valores.-

-Si es así, no entiendo porque el grupo Uchiha ha decidido hacer una inversión tan mala, claro, teniendo en cuenta sus objetivos-

-Al perecer no conoce para nada los objetivos de nuestro grupo. Hemos querido esta adquisición por motivos que no le interesan para nada, pero por eso mismo, queremos hacer lo posible para subir el valor de nuestras acciones-

Una sonrisa cínica mostró el de cabellos negros.

-Pienso hacer que Sasuke ocupe el puesto de gerente general-

-¿Quiere quitarme de mi puesto? Tendríamos que hacer una junta de accionistas, y como no he hecho nada malo, es casi imposible-

Itachi se levantó y se cerró el saco.

-Supe que tuvo ciertos escándalos, veremos si eso no afecta su estatus aquí-

Uzumaki mordió su labio inferior enojado, y por educación más que por nada, se paró y extendió su mano.

-Un placer conocerlo-

El otro estrechó esa mano y sonrió sutilmente.

-Estaremos en contacto, consultaré sobre la situación al grupo Uchiha y sobre su postura ante mi proposición, entonces cuando lleguemos a un acuerdos, le avisare sobre la decisión tomada-

Y con esas calmadas frases, se fue por dónde entró, dejando en aquel rubio, un malestar estomacal.

…

Después de una larga y relajante ducha, servicio a la habitación, cinco copas de champagne y varios cigarrillos. Ahora finalmente se encontraba descansando en su cama, con apenas una bata cubriéndole.

-Maldición-

Susurró con su mirada fija en el techo de aquella habitación de hotel.

Los recuerdos de Londres vinieron a su mente de pronto. Había sido tan tonto por haberse dejado convencer por su madre. La petición para que volviera rápidamente, debido a que su padre se encontraba con problemas de salud, fue lo suficiente para hacerlo tomar un avión hacia Japón.

-Tokio-

Pronunció en medio del silencio, cuando a su cabeza se vino la imagen de un rubio sonriente que solía invadir sus sueños casi siempre. Su mirada se volvió nostálgica y sus pensamientos volaron hasta aquellos días de adolescencia, cuando vivía sin preocupaciones.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando su celular vibró y él tuvo que estirarse para cogerlo.

-¿Diga?-

Contestó sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras tomaba un tabaco y lo prendía.

_-¿Sasuke? Soy Ino, ¿Me recuerdas, cierto?-_

La voz al otro lado de la línea realmente logró tomarlo por sorpresa, pero no mucho, porque enseguida sus cejas de ciñeron.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

_-Se lo he pedido a Itachi, espero no te moleste, pero cuando me enteré de que volviste, no sabes cuánto me alegré, ¿Cómo has estado?-_

La mujer se escuchaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

-¿A qué se debe tu llamada?-

Preguntó queriendo cortarle el rollo de una buena vez, dejando en silencio a la persona del otro lado de la línea por varios segundos.

_-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura y haremos una fiesta sorpresa, sería muy amable de tu parte que pudieras venir, ella estaría encantada, tal vez sería el mejor regalo que pudiera brindarle, todo estaremos-_

Su tono se había tornado tímido y más bajo.

-¿Todos?-

El mismo se impactó por esa interrogativa que salió de sus belfos, sabía que preguntaba por una sola razón, y esa razón le hizo sentir un yugo contra su pecho para nada agradable.

_-Sí, también Naruto-_

Y la rubia se enteró de lo que Uchiha buscaba saber, pero el pelinegro solo hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando escuchó ese nombre.

-Estoy ocupado-

Dijo rápidamente para después cortar la llamada sin darle tiempo a responder. Presionó el botón de apagar y dejó que la pantalla del celular se oscureciera, para luego lanzarlo lejos de él.

-Esto es un asco-

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo mientras se colocaba un brazo sobre su frente, mirando de a nueva cuenta, el techo como anteriormente lo hacía.

…

El Sol desapareció y la noche había caído ya.

Sai se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta, vistiendo una camisa y un pantalón de vestir, con el talón de uno de su pie en el piso, agitándolo de arriba abajo. Esperaba por Naruto, quien parecía tardar eternidades en el baño.

-¡Naruto! ¡Apresúrate!-

Gritó algo estragado, pero a los pocos segundos un atareado rubio salió.

-Ya- Tomó las llaves de su coche y paso de él con una sonrisa.

Esa noche Uzumaki lucía demasiado atractivo, con un pantalón ajustado, una camisa negra ceñida a su abdomen, y todo en conjunto con una loción tan propia de él que desprendía aromas indescriptibles.

Los ojos de Sai se embelesaron.

-¿Nos vamos amigo?-

Preguntó el de ojos azules sacándolo de su parálisis momentáneo.

-Oh sí, ¡Tardaste mucho!- Reclamó recuperando el aliento.

Naruto solo rió divertido.

Ambos se subieron al auto, y después de minutos de conducción y de calles sin tráfico, finalmente llegaron a la casa de Haruno Sakura, tan tradicional y hermosa, con ese ambiente acogedor que tanto les gustaba a todos.

-¡Felicidades, Sakura-Chan!-

El rubio abrazó efusivamente a la pelirrosa quien solo sonrió complacida.

-Gracias, Naruto- Correspondió a su abrazo en medio de la frase.

-Oh. Casi lo olvido-

Torpemente, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño estuche rojo.

-Fue muy caro-

Aclaró sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, pero a cambio recibió un golpecito en el hombro por parte su amiga.

-Gracias otra vez-

Ambos compartieron otro fuerte abrazo.

La fiesta avanzó bastante bien. Algunos bebían, otros bailaban o platicaban, siempre con ese ánimo que les caracterizaba.

-Oye Ino, creí que habías invitado a Sasuke, no lo veo por ningún lado-

Le gritó Kiba al oído, mientras se tomaba de tirón un trago de Vodka.

-No vendrá. Este Sasuke, es frío y arrogante, mucho más de lo que solía ser-

La chica soltó un pesado suspiro.

-¿Más?-

La expresión del castaño fue exagerada, ocasionando una risotada en ella

-Oigan chicos, ¿Han visto a Naruto?-

Sai apareció de repente, con una mirada preocupada.

-Estaba en el baño hace nada-

El pelinegro asintió y les agradeció, para después retirarse.

-Sai es un buen chico.

-Yo también lo creo. Naruto debería darse cuenta y corresponderle-

Yamanaka añadió mostrando una pícara sonrisa.

-Espero él logre borrar a Uchiha Sasuke de su lastimado corazón-

Kiba le miró preocupado y la rubia asintió seriamente.

-Aunque Naruto jure que Sasuke solo es su pasado, estoy seguro que aún lo ama. Si lo volviera a ver, podría derrumbarse como hace años-

-Y yo toda inocente invitándolo, enserio que soy estúpida-

El chico palmeó su espalda y negó.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Quiero ver a Sasuke tanto como tú, como todos, porque después de todo formaba parte de nuestras vidas, fue nuestro querido amigo-

Ino lo abrazó angustiada y él correspondió al gesto, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de ella.

…

Naruto lavó su rostro con violencia, para después secarse con una toalla y mirar el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke? ¿Piensas en mí tanto como yo lo hago en ti?-

Sai entró interrumpiendo su hablar consigo mismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Eh? Nada, solo tengo un poco de sueño-

El otro chico sonrió malicioso.

-A mí no me engañas, tú eres un maldito vanidoso-

Uzumaki sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, ¿No dijiste que me enseñarías un lugar?-

Sai sintió como de pronto el nerviosismo lo albergaba.

-Cla-claro, vamos-

Después de justificar su ida, ambos salieron de aquella casa un poco mareados por tener que despedirse de numerosas personas.

Esta vez fue Sai el quien condujo el auto rojo de Naruto.

Y luego de un breve tiempo, se detuvieron y el más alto fue el primero en bajarse.

-Espera, tienes que cerrar los ojos-

El rubio sonrió divertido e hizo lo que le ordenó, su amigo le ayudó a bajarse tomándolo de las manos.

El Uzumaki caminó a ciegas por caminos rocosos, siendo guiado por él, con plena confianza.

-Bien. Puedes abrirlos-

Sus orbes azules captaron un hermoso y maravilloso cuadro, en el un lago era iluminado por miles de luciérnagas. Era una esencia de horizonte y de frágiles sueños. Y sobre las siluetas de las miles de rocas, el viento del frío invierno lo volvió a la realidad.

-Es increíble-

Mencionó encantado.

-Lo quería compartir contigo, y convertirlo en un nuestro.

Naruto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, para después volver a anclar su vista a ese panorama.

…

Sasuke había salido del hotel con varias copas encima. Caminaba tambaleante entre esas piedras, con su décimo cigarrillo entre sus labios.

-Auch, auch-

Se quejó en cuanto la planta de uno de sus pies, se hirió con un vidrio que pisó.

Había dejado sus sandalias por ahí, y solo traía una remera floja y unos vaqueros. Su cabello bruno se movía al compás del viento.

Desde hacía cinco años que Uchiha Sasuke tomaba casi siempre, fumaba diario, se saltaba las comidas y dormía no más de cinco horas. Su vida se había detenido desde la última vez que piso Tokio, cuando tuvo que dejar atrás a su amor de adolescencia y enfrentar la cruda realidad.

Él nunca volvió a sentir esa desbordante felicidad que recordaba haber percibido a sus quince años, pero ése era un pasado que lucía utópico, tanto que costaba creer que había existido algún día.

Se dejó caer, molesto por la cortadura que le ardía.

-Mierda-

Gruñó al poner las palmas en el suelo, sintiendo como se encajaban numerosas piedritas afilada en ellas.

Pero mientras se concentraba en mirar a sus lastimadas mano, sintió como una microscópica bola de nieve caía sobre su rojiza nariz.

De su boca se escapó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Luciérnagas y nieve? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Lluvia de estrellas?-

Dijo pare sí mismo con ironía, mientras reía, mostrando una desencajada expresión, mirando esos millares de puntos blancos.

Y toda esa escena la habían estado observando dos personas que se encontraban en lo alto mirándole a distancia.

-Es Sasuke-

Naruto sintió como el mundo se paraba. Ante sus ojos se encontraba un Sasuke más maduro y con una apariencia tan informal, que jamás creyó ver en él. Fumaba un cigarro y reía a carcajadas, con el lánguido caer de sus brazos sobre las piedras.

-Naruto-

Sai miró preocupado como el rubio no dejaba de mirar pasmado al Uchiha.

-Sasuke, él es Sasuke, mi Sasuke, está ahí-

Sus manos temblorosas cubrieron su boca, y sus ojos empezaron por derramar dolorosas lágrimas.

No podía evitar velo en ese instante durísimo, donde ese muchacho gesticulaba y soñaba por ese hombre que era inconsciente de su presencia cercana.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor-

El pelinegro se alertó cuando vio como el rubio perdía las fuerzas en sus piernas, y se dejaba caer abruptamente.

Y se guardó esa caja platinada de nuevo, corrió en el auxilio de su amigo y lo cargó en peso hasta su auto, para después arrancarlo a toda velocidad.

Naruto golpeó la ventana con su puño.

-Odio sentir esto, odio que me haga sentir esto después de tanto tiempo-

-Naru-

Pronunció angustiado.

-Me duele, me duele, ¿Cómo hago?- Un sollozo se escapó de su roja boca. -¿Cómo hago para sacarme de aquí todo lo que siento?-

Presionó con sus manos su pecho, las presionó tan fuerte esperando sacar ese corazón acelerado por la garganta, quería eso, necesitaba eso, para poder terminar con su sufrimiento.

-No le digas a Dei, no quiero que se preocupe-

Sus lágrimas cesaron de repente, y cansado, se desplomó en el asiento.

El chico de piel pálida solo se limitó a mover su cabeza afirmativamente. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, más bien no quería, no sabía que decir. Uzumaki estaba destrozado, todo por culpa de ese Uchiha.

Después de un largo camino lleno de enloquecedor silencio, finalmente llegaron a la residencia Uzumaki.

-Puedes llevarte el auto, mañana paso a recogerlo- Con calma le indicó.

Sai solo pudo observar la espalda de Naruto alejarse.

Cuando el rubio entró a su departamento, lo primero que visualizó fue al comedor, y en él a Deidara escribiendo con habilidad en su laptop.

-¿Aun trabajando?-

-El grupo Uchiha quiere destituirme de mi cargo, solo porque el año pasado me involucré con ese cantante, ya sabes, Sasori-

El menor se aproximó y se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué no me vendes tus acciones?-

-¿Eh?-

El mayor de los Uzumaki levantó la mirada sorprendido.

-Siempre quisiste dedicarte a pintar, y lo haces muy bien, pero como no tienes tiempo no has podido terminar ni siquiera una obra.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que te harás cargo por mí?-

Naruto sonrió apenas.

-Pienso darme un largo descanso de mi carrera como actor, y en ese tiempo podría llevar las cuentas de la familia, para que tú puedas vivir de la forma en que más desees-

-Las acciones de la empresa fueron compradas a nombre de Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Eso te dice algo?-

El menor pareció no inmutarse ante esas palabras marcadas de fuerte reprimenda.

-El grupo corporativo Uchiha busca una adquisición hostil, quien apoderarse de nuestra empresa familiar, y no voy a permitírselos-

-Dei, ¿Crees que podrás borrar lo que hiciste? Te metiste en un follón con ese cantante, te van a quitar la presidencia en un soplo-

-¿¡Y quieres que me arriesgue a que trates directamente con Sasuke!?-

El rubio sonrió levemente.

-Sasuke no me importa, quiero proteger el patrimonio familiar, lo único que tenemos de nuestros padres, ¿Es mucho pedir?-

Deidara suspiró pesadamente y pasó una mano por su rostro y luego por su cabello.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Te crees capaz de ganar la batalla?-

-Confía en mí, haré todo lo posible-

Sabía que Naruto tenía una razón más que la de salvarse del absorbimiento del grupo Uchiha, lo sabía y no quería aceptarlo.

-Está bien, lo dejaré todo en tus manos-

El menor asintió con seriedad.

-Itachi probablemente convocará a una junta de accionistas, para ese entonces tú estarás al poder de todas las acciones de los Uzumaki-

Naruto resopló y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron, y él hijo menor se marchó a su habitación, para encerrarse en ella precipitadamente.

Se recostó en su cama y masajeó el puente entre sus cejas. Un terrible dolor de cabeza le amenazaba.

-Maldición-

Musitó fastidiado.

Había actuado impulsivamente, como solía hacerlo, sin pensarlo detenidamente. Pero ahora estaba ahí, analizándolo, razonándolo.

Quería vengarse de Sasuke, hacerlo sentir lo que él sintió todo este tiempo. Amargura.

La oportunidad se presentaba, frente a sus ojos, no podía desaprovecharla solo por tener un par de dudas insignificantes. Echaría a andar un plan, y haría sufrir a ese hombre que lo llevó hasta el dolor y el rencor.

-Es la última vez que lloro por ti Sasuke.-

Dijo al momento en que una lágrima logró escaparse de uno de sus orbes, fue solo una, que recorrió sus pómulos y se perdió en la comisura fruncida de sus labios secos.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

"Antes de que el aire sople a su favor"

_Sus ojos pudieron captar esa cafetería a la cual ya era una costumbre ir, de estilo minimalista, con paredes blancas en la fachada, un techo de madera y grandes ventanales. _

_Naruto llegaba cuarenta minutos tarde. La noche anterior se la había pasado haciendo el tonto, durmiendo apenas solo un par de horas, y las consecuencias de ello fue quedarse dormido, para así llegar tarde a su primera cita oficial con Sasuke._

_Cruzó la calle cuando el punto verde del semáforo lo indicó._

_El rubio entró a ese lugar respirando aceleradamente, y pronto se encontró con la mirada a un Sasuke solitario sentado en la última mesa al fondo. Estaba con el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, mientras se sostenían con sus codos apoyados en la mesa, sus fanales inexpresivos miraban hacia afuera, y vestía de una manera muy particular, especialmente por ese gorro habitual, con intenciones de cubrir algo más que su cabello azabache, su identidad. _

_Naruto suspiró aliviado de verlo ahí, y caminó con pasos inseguros._

_Se colocó en el asiento frente a él, pero no sabía si Uchiha no se había percatado de su presencia o si simplemente lo ignoraba, porque no se inmutó ni un poco con su llegada._

_Uzumaki carraspeó._

_-Perdón Sasuke, esta vez pagaré yo a modo de disculpa, ¿Vale?-_

_Rascó su cabeza con una sonrisa incómoda y torpe._

_-¿Estás enojado?- Preguntó temeroso._

_-No lo estoy- Y dejó escuchar su voz profunda por primera vez._

_Un silencio amargo se instaló entre ambos._

_Después de cierto tiempo Sasuke soltó un ligero suspiro y se levantó._

_-Ya es tarde._

_Y ahora Naruto era el que se molestaba. Frunció su ceño visiblemente y se levantó también._

_-¡Sí que estás enojado! ¡No lo hice a propósito, enserio!-_

_El otro no respondió, simplemente tomó su mochila y caminó con celeridad hasta afuera, seguido por el rubio._

_-¡Diablos, Sasuke! ¡Tú muchas veces me has dejado plantado y no lloriqueo por eso!-_

_Aquellas palabras detuvieron los pasos del más alto quien estaba por abandonar la acera._

_-Eres un idiota, ¡No sabes lo importante que es esto!-_

_Uchiha había gritado aquellas palabras sin voltearse, por lo que Naruto no podía ver su expresión, pero si comprender sus sentimientos._

_Oh. Era eso._

_El rubio avanzó unos cuántos pasos hacia él y lo abrazó desde atrás, hundió su rostro en el cuello de él y salió de sus labios un suspiró ahogado._

_Amaba el aroma que desprendía Sasuke, su shampoo lavanda, su loción de fragancia fuerte que solía impregnarse a su cuerpo con facilidad, pero más allá de esos costosos productos, el olor propio de él, ese que era tan difícil de describir con palabras, pero que sencillamente podía quedarse en su memoria eternamente._

_-Perdóname, también es importante para mí- _

_Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que el contacto le proporcionaba._

_-Solo lo dejaré pasar porque has esperado por mí todo un día-_

_Naruto le dio un golpecito en el estómago, sin dejar de abrazarlo._

_Después de breves segundos, Sasuke se giró deshaciéndose de esos brazos, y lo observó con sus ojos intensos que desprendían sentimientos enigmáticos._

_Y así, sin decir nada, por largos minutos se quedaron, admirándose, anhelándose en medio del silencio, donde los autos, las personas, el tiempo, iban y venían._

_-Quisiera saber que pasa por tu cabeza cuando me miras así- Pensó en voz alta el de orbes azules, interrumpiendo el momento creado._

_De los labios del moreno se dibujó la primera sonrisa de la noche._

_-Nunca te diré-_

_Naruto se cruzó de brazos y formó un gracioso puchero en su labio inferior._

_-Bueno, me conformo con que solo me mires a mí.- Susurró, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que el Uchiha alcanzará a escuchar._

_Y un Sasuke complacido por sus palabras, los abrazó de la cintura, con una segunda sonrisa acentuada en su fino rostro, mientras Uzumaki rodeaba su cuello y entretejía sus manos en él._

_En aquella cita, ambos habían dado un paso muy importante, porque antes de terminar ese cómodo abrazo, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto ya eran oficialmente novios, y su sello había sido un apasionado y largo beso, en la acera de aquella calle principal, donde la muchedumbre se mantenía ajena a ellos, a esos adolescentes y su amor apasionado._

…

Sasuke despertó de sobresalto.

-Mierda, mierda- Masculló completamente molesto.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no soñaba con esas escenas románticas y patéticas, según su criterio. Pronto, su ceño se fue frunciendo mientras se llevaba su diestra hasta la cabeza. Esa maldita jaqueca lo estaba martirizando.

Y con un pésimo humor se levantó y caminó hasta su maleta, sacó un par de aspirinas y se las tragó en seco.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se cambió informalmente, salió de su hotel y cogió un taxi, para llegar a un restaurante donde se le había citado la noche anterior. Cuando entró al lugar, sus ojos pudieron visualizar fácilmente a Itachi, con esa presencia oscura y engreída tan propia de sí mismo.

El menor de los Uchiha emprendió su camino, quitándose las gafas de sol en el transcurso, y se sentó frente a él cruzando su pierna en un ángulo de noventa grados.

-Te he pedido el almuerzo-

Itachi sonrió lado mientras guardaba su celular, para después mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Por qué no hablamos un poco?-

Sasuke asintió.

-Sé que no te has contactado con nuestro padre, por eso mismo voy a darte instrucciones yo mismo-

El menor escuchó sus palabras mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su chaqueta, acto seguido tomó uno y lo encendió.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas? Las veces que fui a verte no te vi haciéndolo-

Frunció el puente entre las cejas al ver como daba una calada.

-Otra cosa es que no lo haya hecho frente a tus ojos, porque ya sé lo estúpido y moralista que eres-

El mayor bufó.

-Espero que no sea una adicción ya.-

Itachi mostró una cínica sonrisa y Sasuke levantó los hombros con desinterés.

-Ya sabes cómo funciona el corporativo Uchiha. La absorción de empresas es muy común cuando una de ellas pasa por una crisis. Cuando eso sucede, nuestra función en ese ámbito tiene como finalidad aprovechar las fortalezas de las compañías para solventar sus debilidades, prestigio y recursos. Lo principal es querer expandir nuestro mercado o diversificarse, y lo hacemos por medio de absorciones, lo que también evita el riesgo de competencia que bien podría dañarnos.

-¿Piensas darme clases de economía? Ve directo al grano-

-La empresa Uzumaki-

Sasuke dejó de un lado su falta de amartelamiento en cuanto escuchó ese apellido, se estaba alterando, preocupando, desesperando, y un sinfín de emociones, que ni el mismo podía distinguir.

-¿Cómo es que…? ¿Por qué?-

-La desesperación Sasuke, de perderlo todo-

Itachi tenía una indescifrable sonrisa alojada en sus labios.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Han vendido todas sus acciones?-

-Claro que no, estamos en igualdad de poder, hemos comprado al otro accionista. Dado que ha decaído en la bolsa de valores, fue más fácil persuadir-

-¿Y por qué lo llamas absorción?-

-Estamos interesados en controlar la empresa, compramos un porcentaje de acciones para llamar la atención suficiente de la gerencia e influir en la sociedad. Queremos convertirnos en los nuevos propietarios, aunque claro, habrá una pequeña lucha poder, entre nosotros los compradores, y la empresa que es perseguida-

El menor dejó su tabaco en el cenicero y suspiró pesadamente.

-Pero no tienen que precisamente buscar una absorción, puede ser solo "un cabio de cromos". Pueden acordar una fusión, valorar ambas empresas y dejar las acciones proporcionalmente, sin ello implicar un movimiento monetario de socios. Solo es una cuestión de llegar a un acuerdo.-

Su voz sonaba extraña, entre fatigada y furiosa. Sus palabras habían sido marcadas, y rápidas, ocasionando que la sonrisa de su hermano mayor se ampliara incluso más.

-La valoración de la empresa Uzumaki decayó, el presidente se metió en un escándalo, nos aprovechamos de la situación pero no cometemos ningún abuso. Solo considéralo como las veces con Hyuuga y Sabaku-

-La vez de Sabaku fue porque me casé con el heredero, esa si fue una mera fusión. La unión de dos personas jurídicamente independientes, que en ese caso tomó lugar a los líderes de esas dos familias, ambos juntaron sus patrimonios y formaron la sociedad. Fue entonces que el grupo Uchiha tomó más poder que nunca, nosotros conservamos la identidad solo por el prestigio, pero Sabaku y Uchiha están en igualdades de dirigir el rumbo de las empresas-

Itachi respiró hondo un poco hastiado ya. Sasuke parecía no querer rendirse y eso podía observarlo en su interminable discusión.

-Cuando se trata de él puedes abogar por horas, aun cuando sé que odias la administración-Dijo con una burlesca sonrisa, unas que hizo fruncir la expresión del otro. –Fusión, absorción, lo que sea. Somos co-dueños, y como primer trabajo que te encomienda la empresa matriz, tú te encargarás de la dirección de la empresa Uzumaki-

Ambos estaban tan metidos en la conversación que no se percataron cuando fue que su almuerzo ya estaba sobre la mesa.

El menor prendió su segundo cigarrillo y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo haré-

-Mantente despreocupado, al menos sé que Uzumaki Naruto nunca ha hecho uso de sus acciones y al parecer no está interesado-

-Dije que no-

A Itachi volvió esa sarcástica sonrisa.

-Sabes que no puedes negarte, pero anda, adelante, hazlo frente a Fugaku-

Después de esa última frase, ambos guardaron silencio el resto del almuerzo, simplemente se dedicaron a comer sin palabras de por medio.

…

Aquella mañana Naruto se había levantado muy temprano.

Deidara y él recorrieron las instalaciones de su empresa. El mayor le explicaba con detenimiento la función de cada departamento, el manejo y todo lo referente, y el rubio solo se mantenía concentrado en prestarle atención a sus palabras.

-Oye, Naru-

Después del largo recorrido, ambos fueron a comer a un puesto de hot dogs, y cuando el Uzumaki menor estaba por darle un mordisco a su perrito caliente, su hermano lo había interrumpido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿A qué se deben esas ganas repentinas de involucrarte en la empresa? ¿Acaso quieres acercarte a Sasuke?-

Naruto suspiró. Sabía que engañar a su hermano no era algo que pudiera hacer, al menos no por un largo tiempo.

Dejó su plato de hot dog a un lado, y mirando fijamente a Deidara respiró profundo para comenzar a hablar.

-Sí, mis motivos no son los mejores-

El mayor al principio se sorprendió por su descarada declaración, pero después se percató de que era extraño.

-Tú no quieres aproximarte a él porque aún lo ames, ¿Cierto?-

-Es por venganza, Dei-

Sus palabras fueron tan seguras, su mirada no dudaba y la tranquilidad en su expresión, fueron las claras señales de que estaba consciente de la frase que acababa de pronunciar.

-¿Venganza? ¿Hacer que él sienta el dolor por el que tú has pasado? Es una completa tontería-

-Agonicé su ausencia, me preguntaba cada día, "¿Por qué no está aquí?, ¿Por qué no vuelve?". Ese sentimiento que me envolvía con tan solo verle, fue el mismo que me hizo derramar todas la noches millares de lágrimas, incluso llegué a pensar que fue mi culpa el que él se alejara, me decía que no merecía su amor, me convencía de que había hecho algo mal, y logré despreciarme. Pero no Deidara, no fue mi culpa, fue la suya, por abandonarme sin dar una maldita explicación, sin una despedida, me dejó como a un perro y no le importó. ¿No crees que merece un poco de humillación por haberme despedazado?-

-Nada me asegura que tú salgas limpio, no quiero verte sufrir-

-No soy el mismo niñato de quince años al que le rompieron sus ilusiones, he pasado por eso, sobreviví y me hice más fuerte. No te estoy pidiendo permiso, con tu aprobación o no, consumaré mi venganza-

Deidara frunció el entrecejo y resopló resignado.

-No estoy a favor de tus pensamientos, pero tampoco es que seas un niño como para no saber lo que haces, eres un adulto ya y te responsabilizarás de tus actos. No me interpondré en tus decisiones-

-Gracias, Dei-

Su plan había comenzado bien, ese primer paso que consistía en convencer a su hermano mayor fue cumplido sin mucha dificultad, y si le agregaba verbo y expresiones llenas de quebranto, tal vez podría incluso lograr que le ayudara.

Naruto sonrió por sus adentros y dio un mordisco grande a su salchicha.

…

_-No me interesa si te agrada o no, irás por tu abuelo Danzou al aeropuerto-_

Su padre había hablado, y era su última palabra, porque enseguida cortó la línea sin esperar una respuesta.

Sin encontrar remido, cerró su celular y lo lanzó lejos de sí, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre su sofá.

No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, sus preocupaciones por el bienestar de su mejor amigo no lo dejaron hacerlo, pero más que eso, su proposición frustrada y el retorno de esa persona que detestaba.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- Se preguntó con sus ojos negros perdidos en el techo albino de su departamento.

Sai se había convertido en amigo de Naruto cuando el Uchiha recién había partido. Entró en su vida cuando se encontraba en la peor época y aún lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. Uzumaki siempre fue ese tipo de persona, transparente y predecible, mostrando sus emociones fácilmente y capaz de sacrificarlo todo por sus seres queridos. Todo lo contrario a él, pues era poco expresivo y carente de voluntad, fingiendo sonrisas y escondiendo sus sentimientos detrás del cascarón que rodeaba a su herido corazón. Fue así hasta que se conocieron, y rápidamente todo cambió.

Al principio pensó que convertirse en su amigo sería lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, pero después se dio cuenta de que fue lo peor, porque poco a poco, había caído completamente enamorado. Y debido a ese amor, siempre fue su fiel pañuelo de lágrimas, estuvo presente cuando Naruto cayó en depresión, cuándo encerrado en la soledad de su cuarto miraba un portarretratos, cuando recorría lugares donde estuvo con él para comprender porque se había ido. Y le tendió la mano para sacarlo de entre los escombros, y esperó durante tanto tiempo porque la estrechara, y fue así, pero para poder hacerlo, Uzumaki tuvo que bloquear su sentir, y convertirse en un hombre inaccesible.

Ahora cinco años después, todavía tenía esperanzas de que ese Naruto soñador e idealista volviera, ese que podía entregar un amor maravilloso, y se dejaba amar. Pero no, porque ese rubio parecía solo estar interesado en el cuerpo de la gente y no en su alma, miraba el sexo y no los ojos, besaba y no escuchaba. Seguía siendo ese chico apasionado, escandaloso, infantil, tenaz, competitivo, gracioso, simpático, y un sinfín de virtudes que Sai podía encontrarle, pero en el tema del amor nunca volvió a ser el mismo, porque jamás cayó en él de nuevo.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- Volvió a preguntarse, con esas inquietudes rondando por su atribulada cabeza.

…

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Por aquí!-

El rubio levantó su mano y la agitó con excesiva energía, captando la atención de la chica quien segundos antes paseaba su mirada por todos los lugares de aquel parque de diversiones.

-Naruto- La pelirrosa se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Llegaste tarde, te tocará pagar la comida-

Sakura soltó una carcajada que se mezcló con la de él, y entonces avanzaron juntos entre la multitud.

-¡Mira, hay delfines!-

Naruto tomó su mano de pronto y la arrastró con él, obligándola a correr a una gran velocidad, mientras trataban de esquivar a grandes cantidades de personas.

-¡Naruto, detente!- Gritaba furiosa e inestable, por no poder acostumbrarse a los pasos agigantados de su amigo.

Y justo en la entrada de su destino se detuvieron, pero los ojos del chico captaron algo más.

-¿¡Estás demente!?- Sakura chilló entre aceleradas respiraciones, pero no pudo reponerse por completo porque otro fuerte agarre en su muñeca la indujo a correr de nuevo contra su voluntad.

-¡Por culpa tuya y de tu maldita euforia he perdido miles de calorías en menos de cinco segundos!-

Exaltada se desplomó en el bando de aquel sencillo puesto de ramen.

-¿Acaso eso no es bueno?- Naruto se encontraba felizmente tomando los palillos para comenzar a devorarlo todo en su tazón enorme de esa comida que tenía por favorita.

-¡Yo decido lo que es bueno y lo que no! ¡Y ahora estoy asquerosa por el sudor!, ¿¡Cómo piensas arreglarlo!?-

En el preciso momento en que el rubio estaba por comer sus fideos, Haruno lo tomó por el cuello de su playera polo, impidiendo que comiera.

-Vamos, que no es para tanto- Con esa brillante sonrisa frente a sus ojos, la fémina lo soltó y con sus mejillas sonrojadas desvió la mirada.

-De todas maneras, ¿Me vas a decir por qué me has traído aquí?-

Uzumaki asintió mientras se tragaba el ramen para poder hablar.

-Supongo que ya sabes que Sasuke ha vuelto- Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, mostrando la sorprendida que la había dejado la noticia. –Así que no lo sabías-

-Pero él dijo que…-

-Nunca regresaría.- Naruto completo la frase con una expresión seria.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de porque está aquí, y tampoco es que me interesa mucho-

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro para después formar una sonrisa triste de sus labios.

-Sasuke-Kun ha vuelto por una razón desconocido, pero eso no es lo quieres decirme Naruto.

-Antes que todo, fue un amigo valioso, tanto para mí, como para ti-

Haruno sabía porque rumbo iba esa conversación, pero solo se podía mantener escuchando atentamente, mirando esos orbes claros de su amigo, que se mostraban más fríos de lo usual.

-Te estoy avisando Sakura-Chan, para que no te lleves ninguna sorpresa. Planeo vengarme de Sasuke, hacerlo pasar por todo lo que yo sufrí, y antes de hacerlo, necesitaba decírtelo, porque en algún momento fue un gran amigo tuyo.-

Sakura ejercía una presión sobre el agarre de su bebida, aquellas palabras la dejaron impactada, y no tenía la certeza de que pensar o decir, solo estaba en proceso de asimilar lo dicho por Naruto.

-Solo te estoy avisando, y no esperaré que estés de acuerdo.-

La determinación de Uzumaki era tanta, que la para la chica lucía espeluznante.

-Perdóname Naruto, pero no puedo comprenderte. Yo nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo-

La pelirrosa suspiró con un aire de nostalgia.

El rubio desvió su mirada y esa fue la clara señal de lo mucho que le afectaban las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-No es a causa de Sasuke-Kun, siempre, todo fue por él hace cinco años, pero esta no es así, es por ti Naruto, no quiero que te destroces a ti mismo, es porque no te apoyaré, pero tampoco me meteré en tus asuntos-

A Sakura le salían sus palabras tan fácilmente, y por una sencilla razón, decía lo que su corazón le dictaba, sin dudar, sin pensarlo mucho, estaba ahí con el corazón en la mano y una completa decepción en sus facciones.

-Este sufrimiento ya ha cesado Sakura-chan. No tengo intenciones de perjudicarme a mí mismo, y lo haré, con o sin tu apoyo-

Haruno forzó una sonrisa y asintió, para después pegar un brinco de aquel alto banco.

-Muy bien Naruto, entonces no tengo más que hacer aquí, no quiero ver cómo te hundes-

La chica de cabello rosa emprendió su camino, dejando solo al menor de los Uzumaki, quien con los ojos desorientados en su tazón de ramen a medio comer, solo se limitaba a quedarse en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

…

Las grandes puertas de magnifica estructura en la mansión Uchiha se abrieron, y un Sasuke con pasos potentes entró, siendo seguido de su hermano mayor.

-¡Sasuke!-

Una hermosa mujer de melena negra lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Madre- El menor de los Uchiha no correspondió al abrazo y solo esperó a que Mikoto terminara con él.

-¿Cómo está eso de que no piensas regresar a tu casa? ¡Es tu casa, tu familia, y debes estar aquí!-

Frunciendo las cejas, lo atacó haciéndose la ofendida, y él solo desvió su vista totalmente hastiado.

-¡Ya basta!- El chico finalmente explotó y gritó.

-¿Acaso está mal preocuparme por el bienestar de mi hijo? ¡Soy tu madre!-

La señora ya de edad endureció sus facciones y se cruzó de brazos, molesta, furiosa.

-No vengas a tratar de ser una madre a estas alturas, das asco, das lástima, mujer hipócrita-

Sasuke había dicho aquellas palabras con tanto odio y rencor en sus ojos, que incluso logró sorprender a los dos presentes.

-No le hables así a tu madre, niño- Una fúnebre voz se escuchó, una que hizo erizar la piel pálida del menor de todos. Giró su rostro y con sus orbes captó la clara imagen de un señor con expresión dura, cabello oscuro y cuerpo robusto. La persona que más odiaba en su vida estaba frente a él, su padre. -Vamos a mi despacho, tenemos mucho de qué hablar Sasuke-

El pelioscuro no respondió y simplemente lo siguió en silencio, con sus dos expectantes mirándolo fijamente.

Cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró, Fugaku se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se colocó unas gafas de aumento.

-Siéntate Sasuke-

Y como se lo indicó, tomó asiento de mala gana.

-Supongo que Itachi te ha dicho tu deber-

Sasuke asintió.

-Y no pienso hacerlo. Sé que lo haces para fastidiarme, pero te voy diciendo esto de una buena vez, ¡Deja a los Uzumaki en paz!- Se incorporó y dejó caer sus palmas contra el escritorio. -¡Hice todo lo que quisiste! ¿¡Por qué hace esto ahora!?-

-Sé de memoria que nuestra familia no es lo que todo el mundo cree, tu madre es una obsesionada reprimida, tu hermano es tan misterioso y conservador que no sabemos que es lo que sucede con él verdaderamente, y yo, tú padre, soy la persona más cruel y fría que hayas podido conocer, te ha tocado vivir de la peor manera Sasuke-

El chico lo miró extrañado ante sus palabras, y un poco más calmado, se sentó lentamente y suspiró ligeramente.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?-

Fugaku se estiró para tomar una carpeta amarillenta que estaba dentro de su alcance, y sonrió sutilmente.

-Que la vida que has estado viviendo hasta ahora puede parecerte mala, pero créeme que no se compara con lo que te espera, niño-

Sasuke no comprendía nada, y ese extraño sentimiento alojado a su pecho le incomodaba. La conversación iba por rumbos insospechados, que prefería no descubrir.

-Después de tu presentación a las empresas Uzumaki como accionista, quiero que conozcas a alguien que se convertirá en un mentor para ti-

El menor de los Uchiha asintió sin mucho entusiasmo para después levantarse.

-Puesto que se nota que no revocarás tu decisión de involucrarme con los Uzumaki y de utilizarlos, no hay nada más que decir, la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de seguir hablando contigo.

-No, aún tengo algo que mencionarte-

Sasuke suspiró y lo miró como señal de concederle la palabra.

-Escuché que tienes problemas con tu esposo, es por eso que Sabaku y yo hemos decidido traer a Gaara, ve por el al aeropuerto, no debe tardar en llegar-

El Uchiha menor bufó perceptiblemente y finalmente salió del lugar dando un portazo.

…

Sai miró décima vez su reloj de mano.

-¿Por qué demonios se retrasa tanto?- Se preguntó un poco molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en la sala de espera de aquel gigantesco aeropuerto de Tokio.

-Es un estúpido- Escuchó aquella frase proveniente de la persona sentada a su lado, Sai nunca fue una persona chismosa, siempre miraba al mundo de manera poco significativa y nunca se habría interesado por aventurarse a girar su rostro y mirar al hombre sentado a su lado, pero ésta vez fue diferente y fue en contra de sus costumbres.

Sus ojos oscuros captaron la imagen de un muchacho de cabellos rojizos, ojos azules y su expresión arrugada, con su pierna cruzada y sus brazos cruzados. Llevaba una gabardina encima y distintas joyas que rápidamente lo catalogaban como una persona de buena posición económica, el hombre de unos aparentemente 22 años de edad traía consigo una maleta, y gracias a ello pudo deducir que o venía de viaje, o apenas abordaría un avión para emprender uno.

-¿Qué demonios miras? Imbécil-

El pelinegro se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando el ojiazul lo encaró y le dijo aquellas fuertes palabras.

-Disculpa- Respondió así de simple, ya después de recobrar la compostura.

Sai volteó su mirada al frente y decidió empezar a ignorarlo, aunque el otro no ayudaba mucho debido a su continua mirada profunda.

Pasaron un par de minutos y el hombre seguía con sus ojos anclados al rostro de Sai, el cual comenzaba por sudar frío.

Un suspiro por parte del menor y se giró para verlo fijamente.

-Es molesto ¿Sabes?- Finalmente dijo ya un poco hastiado.

Una ladina sonrisa se formó en el rostro del otro.

-¿Viste? Cómo no gusta que te miren de esa manera-

El pelirrojo se levantó ante la mirada ligeramente molesta de Sai.

-Aquí viene- Susurró para sí mismo el mayor mientras observaba acercarse a un pelioscuro con gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos, y esa comisura seria de sus labios típica de él.

-Había un tráfico terrible ¿Esperaste mucho?- Uchiha se deshizo de las gafas y depósito un corto beso en los labios del otro.

Sai abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la escena.

-Demasiado- El mayor frunció el ceño y Sasuke solo suspiró.

-Vamos-

Esa corta palabra y Sai pudo observar sus espaldas alejarse para después perderse entre la multitud de personas.

En aquellos instantes de su breve letargo, solo tenía una palabra en mente que no podía borrar, "Naruto".

…

Gaara miraba por la ventana sin dirigirle palabra a la persona de su costado. Estaba bastante molesto, primero que nada, porque sus padres prácticamente le habían obligado a seguir a Sasuke y en segundo porque su esposo lo había dejado esperando por exactamente cuarenta minutos.

-¿Cómo está tu papá?- Finalmente rompió con el silencio pesado el pelirrojo.

-Vaya, pensé que te habías quedado mudo- Bromeó el menor sin despegar su mirada del camino.

-Bien sabes que entre nosotros no sirven las palabras-

Sasuke sonrió levemente y sintió la mirada profunda del otro sobre sí.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, matarnos a miradas es como se nos da-

Gaara bufó y se recargó sobre su asiento.

-No me has contestado-

El Uchiha respiró hondo y giró su volante con habilidad en aquella curva un poco complicada.

-No te preocupes, ese viejo no morirá nunca-

Sabaku no pronunció palabra alguna y suspiró.

-Estoy cansado, me despiertas cuando lleguemos-

Sasuke asintió a forma de respuesta y enseguida los ojos de Gaara se fueron cerrando con lentitud hasta que finalmente quedó dormido profundamente.

…

Naruto se deshizo de su chaqueta y se tiró en el sillón exhausto.

-¿Difícil?- Deidara apareció con un vaso de agua para su hermano menor.

-Para nada, de hecho es muy fácil-

El rubio dio un sorbo y miro esos ojos angustiados del mayor.

-No te preocupes mucho Dei, sabré manejarlo todo, soy un adulto ¿Recuerdas?-

-Eso es realmente lo que me preocupa, que sepas manejarlo demasiado bien y te de los resultados que esperas. Naruto, solo te lo voy a advertir una vez, hacer sufrir a Uchiha Sasuke no es algo que hará calmar tu corazón, puedo asegurártelo-

Uzumaki menor sintió esos ojos perspicaces de su hermano encima de los suyos. Él no dudaba de sus decisiones ya tomadas, si decía que haría pagar a Sasuke por lo que le hizo, definitivamente lo haría pagar.

-Te agradezco de corazón Dei, sé que lo haces por mí, pero sinceramente no necesito advertencias, estoy firme en mi postura y eso no cambiará hasta que mi meta se haya cumplido-

Los fanales seguros y agudos de Naruto no asombraron a Deidara, sabía que si a su hermano se le metía una idea en la cabeza, sería imposible sacársela hasta que ésta estuviera realizada. Una decisión había tomado el también, Uzumaki Naruto tendría que aprender del dolor, y si para eso necesitaba ver a Uchiha destruido, entonces Uchiha Sasuke será destruido.

-Bien Naru, duerme por ahora que mañana Sasuke estará en la junta de accionistas y creo que debes prepararte para enfrentarlo-

Naruto asintió sin muchas ganas.

-Buenas noches hermano-

Y con esa corta y rutinaria frase, se dirigió hasta su habitación, dejando a Deidara solo en aquella espaciosa sala de estar, con un embrollo en su mente aún. Estaba más que preocupado, aterrado.

…

Sasuke suspiró mientras colocaba a Gaara sobre la cama de la habitación de hotel.

Después de cumplir su cometido observó su pacifico rostro dormido. Gaara No Sabaku era la persona que podía llegar a salvarlo por momentos, ese hombre con el que se había casado realmente se esforzaba por entenderlo, por comprenderlo y hacerle la vida un poco más fácil.

Uchiha se dejó caer su cuerpo cansado al lado del chico pelirrojo.

Un segundo suspiro se escuchó en la extensión de la habitación.

Sasuke había perdido a Naruto hacía cinco años, al mismo tiempo en que había ganado a Sabaku. Claro que era muy diferente amar a ser amado, porque era así, Gaara amaba a Sasuke con tanta pasión y honestidad, que podía aguantarle sus arranques de histeria y depresión, podía soportar su maltrato y su indiferencia, eran tantas cosas que podía enumerar y aun así, ese hombre seguía a su lado.

El pelioscuro respiró profundo y finalmente se paró para caminar hasta su pequeña barra personal. Tomó una botella de bourbon y se sirvió en un vaso de cristal cercano.

Al día siguiente debía ir a trabajar, pero esa noche solo quería embriagarse hasta no saber más. No podía con su mente y corazón luchando. Su corazón lo hacía recordar a ese particular rubio que logró embargarlo de esa felicidad inmensa en el pasado, y su cerebro lo hacía pensar en esos esfuerzos casi inhumanos por parte de su esposo para intentar sacarle como mínimo, una sonrisa.

Como siempre, todo en su persona era un caos. De lo único que estaba seguro, era de que debía evitar a toda costa encontrarse nuevamente con Naruto, de eso y de que tomaría tantas botellas hasta dejar caer sus párpados e inmiscuirse en la oscuridad, y no saber nada más de nadie, ni de él mismo.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"Rostros mentirosos que ríen"

_Miró con sus ojos como el mar, llenos de preocupación y de terror. Los golpes en sus manos que trataban de ocultarse detrás de la tela grisácea de una camisa, las rasgaduras en sus tobillos, los moretones y heridas en su blanco cuello. Sasuke Uchiha se removió incómodo, sentado sobre el frío suelo de la azotea del edificio principal del Instituto._

_-¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?-_

_Naruto le pegó con fuerza en el hombro, y enseguida lo abrazó con desesperación, con angustia,_

_-Dime Sasuke, ¿Por qué dejas que tu padre te haga esto?-_

_El pelinegro soltó un perceptible bufido y alejó al rubio empujándolo del pecho._

_-Detente perdedor, no estoy de humor para tus especulaciones absurdas, me metí en un una pelea, eso es todo-_

_Las últimas palabras las soltó en susurros para después ajustar su mochila a su espalda y levantarse rápidamente._

_-Dejaste las peleas, ¿Crees que soy un tonto?-_

_No respondió, no lo miró, no emitió ni un solo sonido, simplemente pasó por su lado, con lentitud, como si por cada paso que diese, estuviese perdiendo el aliento._

_Uzumaki se sabía de memoria que su novio siempre recibía sus castigos de esa forma por parte de su progenitor. También era consciente de todo lo que lograba molestar a Uchiha Fugaku, como el desvío de los estrictos estudios de Sasuke, que le desobedeciera, que intentara mezclarse con los chavales de clase social baja, que le retara, que se metiera en peleas, que le hablara sin formalidades, eran tantas acciones que enojaban a ese señor por parte de su hijo, que comenzaba a creer que para él, Sasuke era el fastidio hecho carne. Pero la principal llama que encendía su furia, era el que le arrebataran a su preciado hijo._

_Y fue justo ayer cuando el Uchiha líder había descubierto el noviazgo que mantenían hasta esa fecha, en secreto. El sirviente que mandó se llevó a Sasuke de aquella cafetería tan rápido que Naruto no pudo siquiera reaccionar, y ahora se aparecía él con esos golpes que se justificaban bajo la estúpida excusa de una pelea callejera. No, Naruto sabía que solo había un culpable, y él no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados._

_Con total determinación, decidió saltarse los módulos faltantes y tomar el bus hasta la mansión Uchiha. Después de un largo recorrido en el que su celular no dejaba de vibrar mostrando el nombre de su novio en la pantalla, finalmente se encontraba frente a su destino, con sus manos sudorosas a pesar del infernal frío, mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo, y con sus piernas que sentía que se flaquearían en cualquier instante._

_Un respiro profundo, y entonces tocó el timbre de aquel sorprendente castillo._

_El rubio escuchó un amble "Buenos días, residencia Uchiha" proveniente de una voz femenina a través del interruptor._

_-Bu-buenos días- Respondió titubeante, apretando sus puños con fuerza._

_-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?-_

_Se oyó de nuevo la voz y entonces dudó por un segundo._

_-Ah, bueno, quisiera hablar con el señor Uchiha Fugaku-_

_Un silencio eterno de dos minutos se hizo presente._

_-Permítame unos segundos, enseguida le informo si se encuentra disponible, ¿Podría decirme quien lo busca?-_

_Respiró hondo de a nueva cuenta._

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

_-Abre la puerta Nana- Percibió la voz lejana de un hombre del otro lado. Naruto presintió que se trataba de esa persona, y cuando pudo ver como las grandes puertas se abrían, sintió su pecho subir y bajar velozmente._

_Pronto la figura de un muchacho apareció. Tenía un enorme parecido con Sasuke, su cabello oscuro lo tenía tomado en una coleta y llevaba un traje de sastre encima._

_-Así que tú eres el dichoso noviecito, entra por favor-_

_Un inseguro Uzumaki caminó con pasos pesados hasta la sala principal. Todo en aquel lugar era exageradamente llamativo y elegante, tenía un ligero estilo similar al palacio de algún rey en Inglaterra, y a su gusto, era demasiado oscuro._

_-¿Qué necesitas?- Se sentó en el borde del sofá y sintió ese par de ojos profundos sobre sí._

_-Bueno, no sé quién eres exactamente, pero yo he pedido hablar con Uchiha Fugaku_

_-Yo soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke ¿Qué necesitas?-_

_El mayor volvió a preguntar sin despegar su vista del otro._

_-Necesito hablar con tu padre-_

_Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver como Itachi sonreía ladinamente._

_-No me refería a eso, ¿Qué necesitas para dejar a Sasuke? Te daré lo que sea, dinero, autos, casas, trabajo, lujos. Solo deja a mi hermano en paz-_

_Uzumaki sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Mentiría si hubiera dicho que no estaba petrificado, el chico temblaba y quería salir corriendo del campo de visión de aquella persona._

_Desde el principio supo que en el momento que conociera la familia de Sasuke no sería algo fácil, pero lo había decidido y no huiría como cobarde, esa era su oportunidad para dejar en claro que jamás se rendiría._

_-Solo sus miradas…- El Uchiha se mostró ligeramente contrariado ante esa corta frase. -Solo sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus palabras, sus abrazos, solo él, es lo único que necesito, no puedo dejarlo-_

_Itachi frunció visiblemente el ceño y se levantó con una notable molestia en sus facciones._

_-Te lo diré claro para que me entiendas. Sasuke es algo inalcanzable para ti, escúchalo bien, jamás podrás llegar a ser feliz con él, los Uchiha tenemos esa maldición, llevar en nuestros hombros el dolor y el rencor, y si yo puedo evitar que mi hermano sufra más de lo requerido, lo haré. Uzumaki Naruto, no hagas las cosas más difíciles y hazte a un lado, antes de que mi padre tome decisiones, las tomaré yo-_

_El rubio respiró hondo y sintió su pecho congelarse. Itachi Uchiha realmente le daba miedo cuando le miraba de esa forma tan fría, y más aún, cuando prácticamente le ordenaba dejar lo que más amaba en su vida._

_-Yo… no pienso dejarlo, al menos que él me deje primero-_

_El hombre de cabellos oscuros formó una siniestra sonrisa de sus labios y se acercó con pasos marcados hasta Naruto._

_-Bien, ya que lo pones de esa manera, ya sé qué medidas tomar. Ahora, te pido que te vayas de mi vista, eres insoportable-_

_Uzumaki lo miró sorprendido. _

_No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, tenía una ligera sensación de que las cosas no estaban marchando bien, de hecho empeoraban. Él había ido ahí a hablar con otra persona, a reclamar y abogar por su novio, pero se estaba marchando después de haber tenido una tensa y corta conversación con ese hombre, después de sentirse insultado y amenazado, y lo peor de todo, después de sentir haber perdido._

…

Naruto ajustó su corbata gris, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación, recordando aquellas memorias que parecían tan lejanas.

-Naruto, ya es hora de irnos-

Repentinamente apareció otro rubio vestido formalmente, jugueteando con las llaves del auto entre sus dedos y mirando fijamente el rostro de su hermano a través del espejo, quien lucía sorprendentemente sereno, con los ojos apagados y su comisura seria.

Se colocó un poco de loción y abrochó su reloj costoso. Tomó sus pertenencias y finalmente miró de frente a su mayor.

-Vamos Deidara, no quiero llegar tarde-

El mayor asintió sin mucho ánimo y finalmente ambos caminaron pasos afuera de la casa, tomaron el auto y se dirigieron a ese destino que cambiaría sus vidas.

…

Gaara despertó de sobresalto y rápidamente miró el lugar donde se encontraba.

Ah, estaba en Japón. Recordando esa parte importante en su vida, se levantó con desgano y caminó hasta la sala en busca de Sasuke que al parecer no compartió cama con él la noche anterior.

-Demonios- Susurró el pelirrojo al ver a su esposo totalmente dormido sobre la alfombra, con varias botellas regadas en el suelo y pedazos de vidrios por todos lados.

-Sasuke, despierta- Con su pie movió aquel cuerpo inerte y con su mano cubrió su boca y nariz para evitar el olor repulsivo que éste desprendía. -¡Sasuke!- Gritó un poco exasperado al no recibir respuesta.

El chico de cabellos oscuros no respondía, ni siquiera se movía de su lugar.

Gaara se había rendido, que despertara cuando se le diera en gana, pensó ya bastante molesto. Y cuando había decidido ir a tomarse una ducha, el celular de su esposo sonó vibrante a sus oídos y con total desgano caminó para contestarlo.

-¿Diga?- Dijo mientras bostezaba.

_-¿Quién es?-_

Una familiar voz se escuchó al otro lado.

-¿Itachi? Soy Gaara, Sasuke no puede contestar-

_-¿Qué le ha pasado? Debe estar ya aquí, hoy es cuando lo presentan como accionista, dile que mueva su trasero hasta aquí, ¡Ahora!-_

De inmediato, se escuchó el sonido de la llamada cortada.

Un suspiro por parte de Gaara y con todas sus fuerzas ejerció presión en el celular entre sus manos y se lo lanzó al cuerpo en el suelo.

Un golpe sordo es escuchó y los ojos de Uchiha se abrieron con lentitud.

-¿Qué sucede?- Se levantó tallando sus párpados y pronto se encontró con un chorro de sangre cayendo de su ceja. -¿¡Qué te sucede Gaara!?- Se acercó molesto y el pelirrojo lo empujó cubriéndose la nariz.

-¡Qué asco! Primero lávate la boca y luego gritas-

El pelioscuro no pudo abogar por que repentinamente sintió un mareo y su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco.

-Tengo un fuerte dolor en la cabeza- Susurró llevándose su mano a su frente.

El mayor suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Estás crudo, ¿Así piensas ir a trabajar? Hoy, cuando es un día tan importante-

-Llama a Itachi y dile que no estoy en condiciones de ir, volveré a dormir- Había dicho eso tan rápido que Sabaku no captó al principio, pero después de asimilarlo lo siguió y le dio un fuerte golpe en el cráneo.

-Itachi habló diciendo que te quería allá en este momento. No seas un imbécil inmaduro y apúrate.-

Sasuke soltó un bufido y asintió.

-De acuerdo, solo dame un minuto-

Gaara suspiró cuando la figura de su esposo ya había desaparecido entre los pasillos. Y ahora solo había una incógnita rondando en su cabeza ¿Cuál era ese problema que lo atormentaba y se notaba en sus ojos?

….

Naruto y Deidara se encontraban tranquilamente sentados en aquella sala de reuniones junto con los inversionistas y un Uchiha Itachi quien desesperado, no dejaba de marcarle a su hermano menor.

-Parece que no llegará- Habló con voz fuerte Deidara, mientras miraba de reojo a Uchiha.

-No tarda, es solo que tuvo un contratiempo- Respondió totalmente serio, estaba exasperado, molesto y desesperado, y ya tenía en mente sobre quién caería su ira, pues Sasuke se las pagaría.

Un silencio rotundo y uno de los accionistas propuso comenzar con la junta y exponer los cambios, ideas y demás, cosa que la mayoría aceptó.

El tiempo pasaba y el retraso de Sasuke estaba impacientando a todos, una hora era demasiado. Itachi no solo estaba angustiado, su cólera se notaba por todos lados, y un par de divertidos Uzumaki no perdían oportunidad para fastidiarlo todavía más.

Repentinamente las grandes puertas de cristal se abrieron, dejando mostrar a un despreocupado Sasuke, con gafas oscuras ocultando sus ojos, una carpeta amarilla en su mando izquierda y un café en la otra.

-Buenas- Pronunció mientras tomaba asiento junto su hermano quien le miraba queriendo perforarle el rostro.

Su saludo no fue respondido y Uchiha se pudo dar cuenta de la tensión intercalada con su llegada.

-Perdón por la demora- Finalmente agregó sin darle importancia. Hasta ahora no se había detenido a mirar a los presentes, se mantenía concentrado en los papeles dentro de su carpeta en mano, mientras daba uno que otro sorbo a su café amargo.

La junta continuó sin muchos percances, algunos abogaban sobre la presidencia de Sasuke y su falta de responsabilidad, o sobre el escándalo de Deidara y las repercusiones que ocasionaron a la imagen de la empresa. Fue un debate calmado y lleno de argumentos razonables, asuntos que al Uchiha menor le interesaban poco, y fue así hasta que finalmente el aun líder de la empresa Uzumaki dijo que anunciaría algo de suma importancia.

-Caballeros, tengo que informar que he renunciado a mi puesto como presidente, y he decidido cederlo a mi hermano menor, Uzumaki Naruto, quien yo creo que tiene la capacidad suficiente para llevar en buena dirección nuestro patrimonio familiar.-

El momento fue largo y eterno, su corazón se agitó, su mente divagó y su cuerpo se quedó atrapado en ganas de huir. Levantó la vista por primera vez, y a través del vidrio oscuro de sus lentes, miró a quien había amado tanto diez años atrás. Estaba sentado exactamente frente a él, con esos ojos azules mirándolo, tornados demasiado fríos, pero acompañados de su característica ancha sonrisa. Se avistaba más maduro, más atractivo, más maravilloso que nunca. Ese fantasma que lo había estado persiguiendo todo ese tiempo ahora se encontraba tan cerca, a unos pocos metros, y él no podía hacer nada, más que tragarse todo la ola de emociones y poner su expresión más oscura todavía.

-No dudo de que Uchiha Sasuke pueda hacerse cargo de la presidencia, pues sus monstruosos estudios en el extranjero lo justifica, pero ese joven no posee nada que lo respalde. ¿Está usted en sus cinco sentidos, joven Deidara?-

Los ancianos hablaban, hablaban, y hablaban. Sus ojos se paseaban por esas bocas que no se cerraban, y él no podía escuchar ni un ápice de la conversación. Todo se había vuelto sordo, como si hubiese presionado mute y se tratara de una película muda. Sasuke estaba sintiendo ansiedad, y unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Y creyendo que no podría controlarse más, quiso levantarse y correr al servicio, pero un pellizco en su pierna derecha lo hizo volver a la realidad y calmar sus impulsos.

-Sasuke- Itachi con una mueca en su rostro, lo llamó por lo bajo.

-Es una jodida mierda, me dijiste que él no estaba involucrado- Murmuró furioso, y su hermano le indicó con la mirada que callara.

-¿Tienen algo que compartir?- Deidara los interrumpió, cuando observó cómo se susurraban entre sí.

-No. Quiero solicitar un corto descanso, ¿Nos permiten?- Se incorporó, y dispuesto a arrastrarlo por la fuerza si era necesario, lo tomó del brazo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y deshaciéndose de su agarre le siguió el paso con un gran peso en sus piernas que extrañamente las sentía demasiado débiles.

-¿Qué carajos pasó allá?- Cuestionó cundo se encontraban en el solitario pasillo el menor.

-No tengo ni puta idea, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba ceder sus acciones a Naruto? Créeme, si lo hubiera previsto, jamás hubiera permitido que padre te metiera en esto.

-Ahora sí que no lo haré. Definitivamente no puedo, no.-

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-Deja de ser un cobarde por una vez en tu vida. Ese niñato rubio es lo de menos hoy en día, tienes muchas más cosas de las que preocuparte-

-No lo haré, Itachi-

-¿Quieres tener más problemas de los que ya tienes?, Fugaku te golpeara si se entera de que te estás echando para atrás. Estamos en la boca del lobo Sasuke, tenemos miles de enemigos que están dispuestos a acabarnos en cualquier momento, y no tienes tiempo de ponerte en plan de niño rebelde y de arruinar los negocios. ¿Qué tu amor de adolescencia está allí adentro? ¿Qué tendrás que verlo todo el tiempo? ¿Te fastidia? ¡Pues aguántalo, joder!, tienes que hacerlo por el futuro del grupo Uchiha-

-Está de sobra decirte que no me importa lo que suceda con el asqueroso imperio Uchiha-

-¿Estás seguro? Porque te recuerdo que de él comes, gracias a esa fortuna has hecho lo que se te da la gana, puedes comportarte orgulloso y altanero como haces siempre debido al "asqueroso imperio Uchiha", así que no me vengas con que no te importa, hipócrita de mierda-

El menor hizo rechinar sus dientes y trató de controlar su rabia.

-No me siento para nada afortunado de estar entre esta porquería, por si lo has olvidado, me han obligado a permanecer dentro de este intento de familia, en contra de mi voluntad-

-Lo estás cagando Sasuke, así que quítate esos lentes de sol, sonríe, agrádales, y haz lo necesario para que te coloquen como el presidente en esta empresa- Dijo ignorando lo que había escuchado de su hermano.

-Ya basta Itachi, no quiero hacerlo, y voy a seguir discutiéndolo- Pronunció con el dolor de la jaqueca que crecía con cada segundo.

-Sabes la consecuencia de tus actos- Su paciencia se fragmentó, y decidió utilizar lo que más le desagradaba, y lo que más efecto tenía. Debía amenazarlo, para tener resultados.

Y con esa simple frase, Sasuke no pensó mucho y se deshizo de sus gafas, dejando ver sus cansados y apagados ojos brunos.

-¿Feliz?-

-No hasta que entres allá y dejes deslumbrados a esa bola de vejetes con tus impecables conocimientos y tu facilidad de palabra-

-Fácil-

Se regalaron gestos de complicidad y malicia. Dos hermanos increíblemente malvados cuando se asociaban. Y los Uchiha entraron a la sala de juntas, se sentaron y miraron a todos con repugnancia, desde arriba, mostrando su superioridad, su distinción.

Sasuke apagó sus sentimientos por esos instantes durísimos. Hizo lo que se le pidió y participó activamente en las discusiones. Fue sorprendente, tanto que de tal manera, dejó a sus mayores callados, cuando terminó de respaldarse a sí mismo, y de atacar a Naruto, diciendo un sinfín de contras que podría tener la empresa si esa persona era puesta como presidente. Realizó una valoración, puntualizó sus conocimientos administrativos y de visión, demostró su verdadera capacidad intelectual y su experiencia en el campo. Fue verdaderamente espléndido, y no pareció un simple aficionado, o un chico mimado, millonario y estúpido. Se vio como todo un hombre de negocios, manipulador, astuto y calculador.

-Eres magnífico, hijo de Fugaku, pero no podemos fiarnos simplemente porque nos envuelves en palabras, necesitamos observar y comprobar que lo que dices se cumplirá. Te probaremos, a ti, y a Uzumaki Naruto, y dependiendo de los resultados que ambos nos brinden, tomaremos una decisión-

Fue una solución obvia, acordaron que los detalles se verían días después de una planeación estratégica, y que les informarían a los dos candidatos a la presidencia. La tensa y lucrativa reunión se finalizó con eso, y todos se fueron retirando-

-Adelántate Itachi, tengo algo que atender antes- Masculló mirando sin disimulo alguno al rubio que tomaba sus cosas y estaba dispuesto a irse.

-Estaré en el restaurante de enfrente-

-De acuerdo- Y entonces su hermano mayor se fue del lugar.

Uchiha avanzó sin vacilar nada, y se paró muy cerca de Uzumaki.

-Hablemos-

-¿Me estás ordenando?-

Tragando duro preguntó, y lo vio con dureza.

-¿Puedes?-

Soltó un largo suspiró y asintió.

-Dei, ¿Por favor?-

El rubio mayor no muy seguro, palmeó su hombre y caminó hasta perderse detrás de la puerta.

Los dos se quedaron completamente solos en la extensión de aquel espacio, incómodos y extraños.

Naruto en un intento de sosiego se calmó, respiró hondamente y sonrió abiertamente.

-Sasuke, ¿De qué quieres hablarme?- Rompió el silencio.

-Solo dime una cosa, ¿Por qué estás aquí?, me habían informado que tú no estabas interesado en la empresa de tu familia, ¿Por qué ahora sí?-

-Bueno, me enteré de los problemas que podría tener Deidara, y salí al frente, es el único motivo-

Con los ojos muy abiertos, y mordisqueando sus labios, pronunció. Era gracioso el cómo intentaba no delatarse, a él y sus nervios. Uchiha pudo descubrirlo al instante, y fue triste la escena, no sabía si era una broma o una deficiencia mental.

-¿Te quieres vengar de lo que hice?-

Frunció sus cejas y odió que lo adivinara tan fácilmente, pero no hizo amago alguno de estar afectado por esa pregunta.

-¿Te crees tan importante?-

-Entonces lárgate. Sal de todo este melodrama y deja que tu hermano se encargue-

Estaba casi por derrumbarse y gritarle su dolor, pero no se lo permitió, apretó sus puños y relajó su cara, para luego contestar tranquilamente.

-Es mi empresa, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, además, me viene dando igual si tengo que verte o no, ya dejaste de importarme hace mucho-

Aunque no quiso admitirlo, le fastidiaron esas pobres sílabas falsas. Con muchas cosas en su mente, con mucho enojo, hostigado, un poco acalambrado y con una preocupación demente, se sentó despacio, exhaló levemente y colocó sus dedos en sus sienes.

-A mí no me de igual, realmente me molesta-

Pasivo y rígido, fingió que no pasaba nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Después de tanto tiempo aun logro hacerte sentir algo?-

-Para nada.- Mintió. –Tu presencia es insoportable, me recuerdas una época absurda, y lo idiota que fui al verme involucrado con una persona como tú.-

-Siempre creí, que a pesar de lo que me hiciste, en su momento fui importante para ti, y que realmente me amaste, pero al parecer me equivoqué, fui un iluso-

-Qué bueno que te hayas dado cuenta. Así que, si eres lo bastante inteligente, tomarás tu poca dignidad, y con orgullo no volverás a pisar este lugar, porque si lo haces, te aseguro que me encargaré de que vivas un infierno y te obligaré a que escapes de aquí llorando-

Diciendo, se había levantado ya, se aproximó, y peligrosamente acercó su fino y pálido rostro al otro, lo atrapó con su mirada negra, y rozó sus secos labios con los de él. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, y ambos sintieron que caerían ante la tentación, que se fundirían juntos y perderían el sentido. No fue así, Naruto lo tomó de su camisa blanca, la apretó entre sus manos convulsivas y con una expresión desencajada, le propinó un fuerte derechazo.

-¡Bien! ¡Bien!- Sasuke exclamó con sarcasmo mientras palpaba su mejilla afectada. -¿Volveremos incluso más tiempo atrás? Cuando nos molíamos a golpes, de tanto odio que nos teníamos, pero no pasó mucho para que acabáramos enamorados, tan profundamente. –Soltó una fuerte carcajada, y luego apretó sus labios, y mostró su seriedad. –No se volverá a repetir la misma historia, porque ahora lo único que veo en ti, es a un verdadero perdedor-

Uchiha lo tomó de los hombros, y con su rodilla martilló su estómago.

-¿Te gusta? Burlarte de mí, creyendo que me haces sentir menos, pero no más Sasuke, ya no me siento inferior a ti, al contrario, el que ve al perdedor soy yo-

Con su voz ahogada mencionó, cuando sus dientes se llenaron de sangre y Sasuke lo dejó caerse. El golpe fue tan fuerte que ocasionó esa consecuencia en él.

-No me hablaremos, no nos miraremos, no nos tocaremos, ni siquiera estaremos cerca, ni un poco. Y si eso sucede, así es como terminaremos, luchando uno contra el otro una vez más, hasta que podamos resolver esta mierda-

Y sin decir nada más, sacudió su saco, y andando salió de la sala, sin importarle recibir una respuesta, sin volver su mirada ni una sola vez, tan orgullo como siempre. Y Naruto tendido en el suelo, estrelló su puño contra el mismo, gruñó, gritó y pataleó furioso.

Se sintió humillado, rebajado, ante Sasuke otra vez. Y no podía soportarlo, ya no más.

-Te odio, te odio como no tienes idea- Susurró entre gimoteos y respiraciones.

…

Itachi observó como Deidara entraba al restaurante en el que le había dicho a Sasuke que lo estaría esperando. Y suspirando, cruzó la acera y se adentró en dicho lugar también.

-¿Itachi?- El pelioscuro estaba por emprender su camino hacia el Uzumaki, pero una voz muy familiar lo detuvo.

-¿Gaara?- Alzó una ceja y soltó una risita curiosa.

-Espero a Sasuke, toma asiento por favor-

El Uchiha asintió y se encaminó hacia el pelirrojo y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla.

-Creo que debo decirte que a Sasuke tal vez le tome más tiempo.- Comentó Itachi mientras se encargaba de alternar miradas entre la carta y el rubio de la mesa de enfrente.

-Sasuke no me ha llamado para avisarme, que raro- Gaara sacó su celular revisándolo algo extrañado.

-Ese mocoso tiene tanto en la cabeza que tal vez lo olvide, no lo tomes a mal-

-Ah, ya veo. Disculpa mi atrevimiento Itachi, pero, ¿Sabes si Sasuke ha vuelto a ver a Naruto?-

El Uchiha mayor esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Bueno, está con él ahora-

Gaara se levantó de algo sobresaltado.

-De-debo ir a verlo, porque él…- Itachi se puso de pie también con una expresión de mustia y tocó su hombro.

-Vamos Gaara, te explicaré con detalle la situación, no te precipites-

-Pero…-

El pelinegro suspiró para después sentarse siendo seguido por el otro. Ambos tendrían una larga conversación, y eso había frustrado su impulso por ir tras Uzumaki Deidara.

…

Naruto caminando por la calle, guardó su celular después de haber hablado con su hermano, quien le había dicho que estaba esperándolo en el restaurante familiar cercano, pero en lugar de ir de inmediato, decidió aventurarse a seguir a su ex novio, ya que después de haberlo visto recibiendo una rara llamada en la entrada del edificio, tuvo el impulso de seguir sus pasos. Y ahí se encontraba, a unos metros observándole a escondidas, mirando cómo se había detenido en medio de la multitud, esperando impaciente a alguien.

Una extravagante limosina azul marino apareció, de él salió un señor de apariencia ruda, vistiendo un traje de etiqueta. Si mal no recordaba, ese hombre era Uchiha Fugaku, y podía decirlo por las miles de veces que lo había visto en revistas de economía y finanzas.

Intrigado por lo que vería a continuación, se acercó más.

-Me enteré de tu comportamiento hace rato.-

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente.

-Solo vayámonos-

-No, ¿Por qué te sigues portando como un adolescente aún? -

Naruto pudo darse cuenta de lo enojado que se encontraba ese hombre, sus palabras no eran tan severas como habría imaginado, pero su mirada, esa mirada le causaba escalofríos.

-Como me comporte, no te importa. Si crees que arruinaré tus negocios, entonces no me pongas a cargo de ellos, así de simple-

Fugaku estrelló repentinamente su palma contra la mejilla de Sasuke, con una fuerza considerable, que alcanzó a dejarle una notable marca roja.

Uzumaki llevó sus manos hasta su boca evitando que se le saliera un imprudente chillido, a causa de la sorpresa.

-Eres tan vulnerable y débil, no eres un Uchiha digno, no eres digno de mi apellido, -

El Uchiha menor sobó su moflete con molestia.

-Responde a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué sigues actuando como un adolescente?, niño-

Ordenó el hombre en aquel lugar, y el menor dibujó una sucia sonrisa de su boca.

-Porque me da la gana-

El mayor no pronunció ni una sola palabra y solo se acercó hasta su hijo para tomarlo del brazo con su zurda, ocasionándole un dolor debido a la presión. A ese varón parecía no importarle montar un numerito frente a el gentío que se mantenía ajeno a el cuadro violento. Él solo quería mostrar su fuerza, su poder, y que podía poner en su lugar, a su propio hijo.

-¿Tengo volver a enseñarte como debes hablarme? Porque parece que estos años que no nos hemos visto se te ha olvidado-

El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquel dolor le era insoportable. Por otra parte su padre se mantenía firme en su posición, mirándolo de esa forma que hacía estremecer a cualquiera.

Naruto quien se encontraba escondido escuchando a hurtadillas, pensaba seriamente en cual debería ser su movimiento.

Un respiro profundo y emprendió su camino para entrar en escena.

-¿No cree que hacer eso en público es vergonzoso?-

El de orbes claros sonrió tan seguro de sí mismo, recibiendo una mirada fugaz del Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke al escuchar su voz, sintió como la sangre le bajaba y Fugaku lo soltó.

-Es lamentable que hayas visto tal escena, muchacho.- El mayor subió a su transporte sin decir más.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke- Dijo con descaro, viendo como el mencionado apretaba su quijada e ignoraba su despedida, para después subirse al coche que desapareció de la vista del rubio rápidamente.

Después de tan pesados momentos, Naruto entró a aquel restaurante que le había indicado su hermano, caminó hasta dónde se encontraba y se desplomó en la mesa.

-¿Agotador?-

El menor asintió.

-Por cada segundo que veo a Sasuke es como si me encajaran una espada, duele.-

Deidara negó con la cabeza y no quiso seguir ese tema, ya que de ser así, sabría que terminarían peleando por sus diferencias respecto a ello.

-Invité a Sai a almorzar con nosotros-

Naruto lució entusiasmado con la idea, porque de pronto su expresión cambió a una más viva.

-¡Perfecto!- Y con esa exclamación de por medio, ambos soltaron un par de sonrisas que logró ponerlos de buen humor.

Pasaron un par de minutos después de que pidieron su orden a los meseros y ésta finalmente llegó. Uzumaki menor observó deleitado su almuerzo y rió.

-¡A comer!- Gritó emocionado, pero un golpe en su cabeza le impidió realizar su deseo de aquel momento.

-¿No planeabas esperarme? ¿Entonces para que me han invitado?-

Un Sai con una sonrisa de lado, se colocó al lado de Deidara, observando el puchero gracioso de su mejor amigo.

-Tardabas mucho Sai, tampoco voy a sacrificar mi estómago por ti-

Una carcajada del rubio mayor y, el ambiente se volvió incluso mejor. Pero de repente los ojos del pelioscuro captaron algo que no fue de su agrado, y de eso pudieron darse cuenta el par de hermanos.

-¿Qué sucede Sai? De pronto te has pues pálido-

Sus orbes brunos veían a un par de mesas de ellos, aquel pelirrojo misterioso, conversando seriamente con Uchiha Itachi.

-Naruto, sé que estás por demás metido en esto de la venganza, así que te lo voy a decir porque lo creo esencial para ello- Uzumaki menor frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin entender de qué hablaba el menor. -A tres mesas de nosotros, se encuentra la pareja de Sasuke, junto a Uchiha Itachi-

Naruto sintió su corazón congelarse, y de repente el tiempo pasó lento para él, porque parecieron eternidades cuando volteó su rostro, cuando en realidad solo se trataba de un par de segundos. Sus ojos azules encontraron a un exorbitante hombre de cabellos pelirrojos, facciones sutiles y expresión seria.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes Sai?- Preguntó Deidara mientras miraba la reacción de su hermano, totalmente preocupado por él.

-Ayer cuando fui al aeropuerto por mi abuelo Danzou estaba él, Sasuke llegó y bueno, no creo que un par de amigos se muestren tan afectuosos en público, es por eso que Naruto…-

El rubio viendo fijamente hacia esa mesa donde se encontraba Gaara, sin molestarse en disimular un poco, ignorando las palabras de sus dos acompañantes.

-¡Naruto!- Deidara gritó visiblemente molesto.

El Uzumaki se giró y mostró una ancha sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Sai, puedo deshacerme de las pequeñas basuras, no es algo de qué preocuparse-

Los dos presentes se miraron algo angustiados.

-¿Estás seguro Naru? Porque debo recordarte como hace cinco años Sasuke se preocupaba tanto por las muestras de afectos en público, cuando ahora parece no importarle, al menos con él-

Deidara no midió sus palabras, y de eso pudo darse cuenta cuando su hermano menor botó el tenedor y se levantó totalmente exaltado.

-¡Cuando digo que me desharé de él lo haré!-

Todos en el restaurante posaron su atención en aquel escandaloso rubio, a quien no le importó en lo absoluto, pues volvió a tomar asiento como si nada, comenzando por devorar su desayuno rápidamente.

…

-¿Te digo algo interesante Gaara?- Una sonrisa maligna se dibujó de los labios del Uchiha. -Ese chico que acaba de gritar como un loco, es Uzumaki Naruto-

El pelirrojo chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, para luego girar su rostro totalmente impactado.

-Es el fantasma que no los ha dejado ser feliz a ti y a Sasuke, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, iría y le golpearía hasta que estuviera satisfecho-

Sabaku negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba mostrar una sonrisa extraña.

-No quiero ni siquiera seguir mirándolo, me da asco-

Itachi rodó los ojos aburrido, para después seguir concentrado en comer de su platillo.

-¿Podemos irnos? Este lugar es terrible-

Repentinamente después de unos minutos decidió el más chico, tomando su bolso y su bufanda, siendo seguido por el Uchiha, quien realizaba aquella acción de mala gana.

En el camino a la salida, Gaara iba tan apresurado que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que chocó frenéticamente contra de otra persona.

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?-

Aquel rubio que tanto atormentaba a la persona que amaba se encontraba ahí, con una sonrisa brillante, mirándolo fijamente.

-Estaría bien si no te hubieras interpuesto en mi camino, estúpido-

La personalidad fuerte de Gaara había salido a flote, ocasionando una divertida sonrisa en su acompañante. Por otra parte, Naruto apretó sus puños fuertemente hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos, eso sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera.

-Es más estúpido el que no se fija por dónde camina, deberías tener más cuidado-

Sabaku resopló y entornó sus ojos. Después dio unos pasos marcados, ocasionando que su hombro se impactara en contra del otro a propósito.

Uzumaki frunció sus cejas y vio como aquel hombre desaparecía ante su vista.

Sostuvo su prudencia en una mano, y la ira de fuego ardiente en la otra. Una sonrisa, y otra sonrisa más para ocultar debajo de ella una dulce y amarga agonía. Es él el que sueña y destruye, el que invita a sonreír, y solo es la esencia y el odio, un recuerdo olvidado, un cementerio de memorias, un sueño soñado.

-Por tu angustia- Deidara se puso enfrente de él y situó un trago en la mesa- Por tu desamor, por tu tristeza- Colocó otros dos más y se detuvo un instante para poner dos dobles- Por tu fracaso, por tu pesadilla, y por tu suicidio lento- Montó lo último, que fue una botella entera de vodka, y sonrió. –Hermano, tendrás que tomarte todo esto de una sola vez para poder aguantar el precio de tu pecado, del pecado que te hará más daño a ti, que a los demás.-

De nuevo le brotó una máscara de felicidad y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Me he tomado mucho más con anterioridad, porque no te imaginas lo grande y pesado que será mi pecado-

Extractos de su maldición se percibió en lo gélido de su mirada. Y sin importarle lo espantado que lo vio su tan apreciado hermano mayor, con las manos en sus bolsillos, salió del restaurante, riendo de sus propios pensamientos.

Continuará.


End file.
